MOSFETs that operate above 1.1V (band gap of silicon) and have thin dielectrics can suffer from Gate Induced Drain Leakage (GIDL). Conventional methods to improve GIDL include reducing extension implant dose; however, this increases FET resistance and hence reduces FET performance. Also, heavily doped extension regions in combination with thinner high-k dielectrics create high gate-induced E-field at the gate-drain overlap region. This high field results in band-to-band tunneling and gate-induced-drain-leakage (GIDL) current. GIDL leakage is significant in long channel FETs as well as eDRAM array-FETs.